Just This Once
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: Im late for ChristmasSnowing,Danny walked out of his house just to clear his mind because of how is life has been hurting him yet he didnt wear his jacket.When he walked in the park.He met someone.Whos she?Will Danny survive the snow?DXJbonding R&R!
1. Just this once

…For the spirit of Christmas! Charge!!!!...! Ok, that is kind of weird. I am not charging at anything but I know I am charging at my computer to make a new one shot. I know I am not making a story for Christmas (yet I gave two chapters of Cold Care for Christmas) and that's why I made this.

It is sort of sad because of how Danny is thinking in this story. Well, it is a bonding between tow siblings. You will get it until read it! Got that! Anyway, it's annoying here at my place because everyone is lighting fireworks everywhere yet I enjoy the blast and everything…you get my point. I was annoyed when it was midnight and they are still lighting the damn fireworks!

It isn't snowing here yet it is cold in here. Yeah, you could guess where I am………..No, I am not in America or anywhere else there but I am in the Philippines. Yes, I am a Filipino and now suck it up and stop blabbing over there or you wouldn't get your mouth back and you will never read this story.

Anyhow, I should get into business…shall we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters…………..Got IT!!!!**

_Hope you enjoy for the sake of Christmas! Danny X Jazz Bonding!!! WEEEE!!_

_--__**Complete-One shot-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-He's a Phantom-One shot-Complete—**_

Just This Once

_A Danny and Jazz Bonding_

_And_

_A Danny Phantom One shot Fan Fiction_

_By Dawn Gray Manson_

_--__**Complete-One shot-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-He's a Phantom-One shot-Complete—**_

_Note: Readers, please think of how Danny is and his real personality and try to put it in the story. Try to think that Danny is really telling you this. Ok? Thank you!_

**Danny's POV**

I looked at the starry night sky. It was all in black. I could see white sparkles twinkling the night away. It glows with white light until it could just fill the night with no haunt but only shows a lovely picture. I stared it and I know it is one of the wonderful things I have ever seen. It's not like you don't see it everyday. It is something that is wonderful and whenever you look at it, it just relaxes you with peace. I am nothing like the stars. I am different. Duh, I am human and I live here on earth. Yet…I only wish to be there in the starry night sky. This is the reason why I wanted to be an astronaut one day but will it ever come true if I were just different single freak of the world. I don't want to become one of glowing stars but join their journey through the night. It's just beautiful…that's all. Why can't it be one of the wonders of the world?

I stopped looking at the beautiful wonder and just looked what is ahead of me. I'm in the streets of Amity Park, walking on its own sidewalk. You could see that snow was everywhere and the flakes from the sky were cascading. They all feel ever so gently and slowly not fast but slow. The citizens whom I protect aren't here in the streets. The only things I see in the streets are just snow piling up, homes and buildings, street lamps and roads and nothing else. It made me feel lonely. It just feels like that I am the only person in this world. Lights were lighting at the buildings, looking at them as if I know who lives there. I know they are enjoying but not me.

I am Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. I am always called shy, overprotective, a freak, different, and of course, I am one of the unpopular persons in my school, Casper High. I was always called different because of how I act and how I am a one of a kind. My friend says that I am unique. I got these powers for some certain reason and I always know that I must use these powers for and not evil…yet it is hard to explain on what I am going through. I am just a teenager living in an ordinary life if you just look at me but you just don't know the other half of me, Danny Phantom. I am a full time ghost fighting hero. I save my own hometown from ghosts and soon I save them from threats. I love this town but somehow I don't even know if they even love me.

I am just walking at the streets of Amity Park and as I said, I am all by myself. There's no one beside or behind and not even with me at all. I am just all alone; walking all alone. Why? I just want to clear my head that's all. I had a difficult time with my family lately. It wasn't nice to see me fighting them. I was furious and I had to do is tell them that I am piss off because I was just thinking of something out and they have to disturb me. I suddenly realize that I was a fool when I just step outside my own house. I know that leaving my family in this certain occasion is a big mistake that I have made. I don't know if I ever care or not. I just felt like that I don't have to get mad at them more so I just went out and try to clear my head. Letting myself breathe was harder than I thought.

I suddenly shivered despite the coldness and the snow hitting my exposed skin. Actually……I am not wearing any jacket or anything else to make myself warm. I am just wearing my usual clothes, my ordinary clothes; my white t-shirt with a red printed oblong in my chest, my blue plants and red sneakers. I just didn't care about it but I know will be cold out here. Ever since I just walked away from my house, I didn't even think about getting my jacket/coat. I was focused on my problem and my life. Anyway, I can control it ever since Undergrowth came and frostbite helped me.

It's already Christmas. This is snow is everywhere at night. I could even feel it under my shoes, hoping that it wouldn't go in my shoes and touch my feet. I know that Christmas is about joy, peace, giving thanks and…love. Somehow, I don't feel it right now. This Christmas, it is somehow different. It made me think of how I have turned out to be through the past days and months. I remembered when I was sick of Christmas but not anymore. Yet I get the thought that I am not feeling it anymore. I just felt down. It just reminded me of how my life was; me being different to everyone. I still know the spirit of Christmas ever since the ghost writer took over.

I still shivered and every time I step at snow. I became colder and colder. It wouldn't stop as if I can't control myself anymore. This is what I deserve from not getting my coat. I just have to clear my mind and that's all I have to do and get back home…if I can make it home. I looked at the doors of homes while passing by them. There are usually Christmas lights hanging around the doors and hanging around the windows but before it always turns off on me when I am in a bad mood or something like that (AN: The Fright before Christmas episode). Right now, it's not anymore turning off on me but if you look at it, it's flickering… every time I pass by every home.

I was very confused by it and somehow I got the feeling that this shouldn't happen. I stopped gazing at the flickering Christmas lights and just looked downcast. I was ashamed of something…and I know it is about me being the hero and everything. I just couldn't help but think about it. I just can't get the grip of my own life. I place my cold hands in the pockets of my own pants. I let my fingers linger around the pocket so it may be warm a bit. I could feel that my eyes were dull and just open half way there. I just felt depressed. I just hated it. I just hate myself from being different. Whenever I'm down, I always feel like I'm the only half ghost here in my hometown or even the world. Yet I always remind myself about my archenemy, Vlad Plasmious, and my clone, Danni/Danielle.

I always think that whenever I protect this town, everything is different than my normal life. Everyone thinks that I'm something else and someone that shouldn't be trusted just because I look different and I have different abilities. What's the problem of being different? All I know is that being different is unique and that's the way how life is for people like me. I protect this town and they still don't trust me. Yes, most did but some are not and some are lying just to get my trust and lead me to somewhere that I don't want to take. It's a burden. They just don't understand how it's like to be different. They don't know how it's like to fight for their trust. I just want them to believe that I'm on their side, like what I'm trying to do now with my parents. They still don't know me, huh? They don't know the real me. No one knows who I really am.

I stopped walking and I could feel a bright light shining right from a source. I faced at my right and looked through a certain window. The light came from there. Inside the house was a young boy, younger than me, happy with his friends. They were playing some sort of tag game I think. It was kind of cute when they are just playing around together yet the boy was sort of familiar. I suddenly smiled weakly as I recognized him._ "Tyler…"_ I whispered with a raspy voice. Tyler is the boy who I saved from a ghost one time. Well, he knows me by my ghost form. I'm sure he doesn't know me as human. He's really having a great time with his friends.

Unfortunately, my smile dropped as I remembered something. I then looked downcast and continued walking and as well as my fingers lingering around my pockets. I then crossed the road going to another block of this town. There were no cars and as I said, there are not much people outside. They are just in their houses feeling comfy enough; no coldness for them because of the fire in their fireplace. I continue to cross the road, looking downcast, and I could feel coldness running through my neck. I shivered and I tilt my head to see what was running through it. I realized it was snow…or it's rather called snowflakes. I didn't shove off the snow out of my neck…I just didn't care…I don't mean I want to die or something…oh, whatever.

I shivered as the coldness from the snowflakes rolled down to my back. The shivering then grew stronger as I thought about…my friends.

Friends are always there for you and they will always be there to cheer you up when things go down…like what Tucker did for me. Huh, he's always a joker or the clown in the group even thought he is kind of creepy with his "baby" (a.k.a. his PDA). Whenever I'm down, they will show me the bright side of things and the positive side. They always do that like they are already a part of me…as a family but just friends still. What I mean to say is that…when you get to know them for a long time…you're like brothers or sisters.

In my point of view as a part hero of Amity, my friends always stand by my side in countless and hopeless times. They will always say to me to "never lose hope", "you can do this/it" or even "never give up". Friends are just like sidekicks but I don't treat them what they are not. Just like what I did to mine before, I was overwhelmed by the popular kids (Dash's party) that I didn't realize that these people aren't my friends (even though they look like them in the party). I apologized to them and they forgive. It's always like that, later or sooner.

I then reached the sidewalk and that means I'm in the next block. I shivered again by the fact that I was thinking about them. I was thinking of the worst things that could happen ever since I was different…ever since the accident happened. I was scared about it, these thoughts that just went into my head. It bothered me and mocked me like I'm a kid. Well, they're part right. The thing is…my friends are always in danger. In every fight and in every situation, they are always in danger. As I thought of it, when I stay with them, they get kidnapped or caught or even…hurt. I flinched at that last word. It felt like it's my entire fault.

I then remember the moment when we went to the future 10 yrs. later, my friends were…dead. They were dead because of what I am and if I wasn't different it wouldn't be like this. Everything will all be normal than my life now. I'm scared. I don't even know I'll forgive myself for this. It just happens…to me. Why should it be me who has the unusual things that nobody has? It's just nothing that I could work out. Yet I just have to make the right choice, I chose to be a hero and I know it is my duty to use these powers for good and not evil…I promise that.

Tucker is the techno geek and the clown of the group. He always cares for his precious PDA yet he is always loyal and a good friend of mine. He's always there to help me through tough times. As he said it, he has become my time manager yet I hope he doesn't handle the Fenton Thermos for many times. I always love his energetic personality and how he keeps everything going especially when it comes to eating meat. Well, that's why we act like brothers; we have the same taste of food. Ha, I could laugh all day thinking about that. Ever since Tucker knew my secret, he accepts me of who I am and will always help me through it.

Sam is the Goth type but as a friend she's always trying to keep my hopes up as friends should be. She always finds a way throughout many situations. As the same, she always helps me with my problems and will always support me. Although, she is the one who convinced me to go in the ghost portal.

I chuckled slightly as I thought about it. We were just in the lab and Sam kept asking me to take pictures and stuff with the ghost portal. I couldn't deny it. Later, Sam convinced me to go inside the ghost portal and by that time the portal isn't working at all. I agreed t o go in but then I accidentally hit an 'on' button. To my surprise, I was electrocuted and I didn't see it coming. I didn't have time to run. After the shock, I realized I am a half ghost; half human. I can't believe that my parents place an on and off button _inside _the ghost portal. If I weren't in that accident I wouldn't be like this…different. I always wish and hope if I were only different…

I stopped chuckling when I realized what I thought. If I weren't different then…no one will be put into danger. I begin to be depressed as I wished for that to happen. My friends wouldn't be put in to danger but the thing is…it just happens for a reason and it is part of life…my life. _Just _this once, I would be different and be normal like other people are. They would be happy and no worries would come and go. I would be ok in school. My parents won't keep on asking me why I am late or why I come home passed by my curfew, 10 o'clock. Sigh, my life wouldn't be like that anymore, it would positive and what everyday teenagers do. For me, I'm always late for everything. I miss out everything. Just this once, I would be different today.

I stopped walking. I'm still standing in the sidewalk. I suddenly felt coldness overpowering me as I even shivered more and more. I tried to regain control. I tried to remember what Frostbite told me what to do just to control the coldness inside me. The coldness then lessens slightly but at the same time, overpowering me. What the heck is happening to me? I should already be used to this yet nothing is happening. I felt weak when I tried to regain control. I couldn't let the coldness overpower me or I wouldn't even make it like what happened to me before when it started. I stopped minding the coldness and I looked around me.

There were buildings or homes at my right and there are street lamps everywhere. It looks like the streets are deserted; with no people around. I am correct. I flinched as the coldness shivered up my spine. It felt like the coldness is scaring me. I looked at my left and I could see…the park.

I remembered the great times I had ever since I was a kid. I remembered meeting Tucker and Sam there for the first time. There were so many memories in that park. I had a picnic with my family and we would share wonderful stories with each other, well, my father always does that but you get the point (ghost stories). When I was a kid, we would play around; fly my kite and a lot of stuff. I couldn't remember how much fun I had in that park. I could remember how my parents were always happy. They make me happy. Now, it's a lot different. If I weren't Danny Phantom or even a freaky half ghost then I would be what I was before. I would be free. I will always be with my friends and we would have the best weekends of our lives.

There will be no problems, no worries. Just _this _once, I will be normal for this day…for this week maybe. I just want to be normal again so I will know how it feels like to have nothing to be left out about.

I breathe and I saw my breath. It's all cold looking and white. It isn't like my ghost sense. My breath was all pure white while my ghost sense is a bluish mist. I suddenly shivered hardly and the coldness was overpowering me again. I was trying to make myself warm but nothing is working. I could hear myself shuddering with my breath coming in and out quickly. I didn't care because I'm sure I will still be alive throughout if I could regain control of the coldness yet will it still work if I'm human or maybe when I'm a ghost. Man, I just want to be normal right now. I gazed at the park. I looked at its snow filled sign. Inside the park was filled with snow and all pure white is all I could see.

I then looked downcast. I saw the snow just staying there. I suddenly shivered again. I closed my eyes and wrapped my self with my exposed arms. I could feel and hear myself shuddering. It's just so cold. I don't know if I could still control it at all. I opened my eyes and realized that the snow covered my feet. I couldn't even see my red sneakers anywhere below me. I closed my eyes again to try regaining control again but none. I don't know what to do but give up. I opened my eyes half way and tighten my arm's grip as it gotten colder. I shuddered against my breath and I tried to control it and successfully.

I gazed at the park again. It's like its calling me or something. I looked down again and at the park once more. I moved one foot and I finally see my shoes again. It felt a bit numb though. I walked slowly from the sidewalk to the park, crossing the road at least. I walked to the entrance while I look at the surroundings. At every turn I make, there are memories flashing through my mind. I could see myself being young and happy. I could see myself as a kid being with mom and dad and also those memories when I first met Tucker then after that Sam. There were so many of them flashing right through my eyes. It would slow down sometimes then speed up again. I was then focused…I realized I was so happy before.

I was so happy before without being different, without being a half ghost freak and all. I had lived a great life before and it was pure joy and happiness. If only just this _once, _everything will be what it is before! My family and I being happy is what I always wanted throughout my entire life and now they are here being worried about me.

My family is always there to help me. They will always comfort me in everyway. They will always help me in situations that nobody can ever describe yet it's always hard to tell them the truth. It will always be hard to tell them. They just don't understand. They always worry me because they don't understand me at all. I always come home late and I'm always filled with cuts, bruises or wounds and whatsoever that may come up every time I come home. They would always ask me concern questions and it's so hurtful for me to never answer them or even lie to them.

My Dad, Jack Fenton, is like any other parent yet he is always showing his new invention or any other non-sense which is about ghost. He is always bumbling about ghosts and he will never know why the ghost tracker follows me. My dad is a ghost hunter and he would do anything to catch a ghost. As my ghost form, dad will always come after me ever since I was public enemy #1. Man, I hate this.

My…mom, Maddie Fenton, she's also a ghost hunter too but she's a lot smarter than my dad. No offense but my mom was the one who always ask me things. She will always ask me what's going on with my life. She will always help me but I ignore them. I just realized that after the situation about the DALV thing and when Vlad has to flirt with my mom (Eww). My mom is more of what I always expect. She's always there for me and comforts me whenever I'm down. She never leaves me at times when I'm sad or something else yet she doesn't know what I'm going through at all. Someday, would they understand? I have been scared everyday trying to know that and I'm always pity for them whenever they ask…what's wrong with me?

I just can't tell.

Do they deserve it?

I walked deeper into the park. I watched the snow falling like rain but only slower than ever. It was showing the sign of serenity. I looked at the snowy night sky. It was beautiful as I can remember. I could see clouds forming and the snow falling from them. Whenever the snow comes near my eyes, I could see its form as a snowflake. All of them have the same form as a snowflake. All of them were never different but not like me I'm not the same as the other people around here. I'm just a different snowflake.

Suddenly, I felt something from my eyes. It feels a bit warm and all of a sudden there were streams of them falling from my eyes. Am I…crying? I then shivered more and my breath was stuttering like crazy. "Why me?" I spoke with a raspy voice as I again tighten my hug. "Why won't He pick somebody else….just this once?"

I looked down and closed my eyes. I sobbed as I shivered under the night sky. It was so cold and I don't even care. What's not to care? Everyone in this town depends on me and why not another hero that could save someone's life. I just wanted to be a normal teenager with a normal life and just this once…I will be normal again. I hugged tighter and tighter and I let the tears stroll down through my face. It's just stupid hard life for me and I deserve to feel like this. Tears went across my cheeks and went down to my chin. I cried silently as snow fall upon me; in my neck or even covering my feet.

Unfortunately, a flash came to me. I could see a girl with a reddish orange hair and turquoise eyes. She placed a sweet smile in her face. It comforted me. She closed her eyes with glee and smiled the same. She has a black top with sleeves and pants that matches her eyes. She still smiled at me and I recognize it's my …_"I'm always there for you Danny"…_my sister.

I open my eyes widely and gasped making my breath form to a whit mist. I panted silently and I stared at the snow. I held my head with one hand "Jazz" I said with a rag voice. It's like I haven't spoke for many weeks or months. I forgot about her. She's always there for me and she never gives up on me. Ever since the spectra thing, I never knew that she already knows who I really am. She always helps me in making excuses from being home late, the wounds, and other certain or impossible situations. I always knew her as a perfect know-at-all; nutcase yet right now I know she's the best sister that I'll ever have.

I shivered and shivered continuously as I walked along the snowy ground of my favorite and only park. There were trees almost everywhere and I can't see a single grass but just pure white snow. It has become darker and darker yet few lights were then spreading across the park. Every step I take, I feel chills going through my bones. I feel a bit sick.

I placed my hands in my pocket. I thought about Jazz for a moment. If I only listened to her, she always tells me to tell my parents the truth. I always thought that it was hard to take it to them and I don't know how they will even react. Jazz always thinks the right thing to do. Do I even follow them…well, sometimes? I should've known that she is the only one who understands me. She knows what I am going through and what I am struggling through. It's not like everyone can think what she thinks. Jazz is a big sister of mine and she's always that basket case sister who tries to help me and does that psychology stuff. She's a big help.

I coughed as a few thoughts ran through my head. My eyes were too dull and my fingers were lingering the cloth of my pocket to get warmth as it gets colder and colder. I looked straight and widen my eyes as I realized where I am. I saw the fountain. The water has turned into ice and the trees were surrounding it but not too near. I am now in the middle of the park. The ice was clear and reflections can be seen. I walked slowly to be closer to the icy fountain. I stand by the fountain and I looked at my pale reflection.

My hair is messy. My sky blue eyes didn't twinkle nor glisten yet it just stands pale and dull. They were open half way there. My skin is pale as if I'm dying. I could see myself shivering. I just looked at my reflection blankly and depressed. I'm just a normal kid with everything in his life gone loose. I'm just a ghost hero that protects the town…that doesn't understand how he feels. Everything always gets in my way because of the entire saving thing. Being hero is what I'm not sure to be proud of. Sam says that my powers are unique…that I'm unique in different kind of ways. I have believed her by that doesn't mean that I can count on it always. She was telling me about what is right about me. If only everyone understands that being different and a freak is something that is hard to go through. I have to save the day, don't I?

I focused in my reflection again. I just wanted to be normal like other people are. I'm just made to be different, yeah right. If only everyone understands and help me on this. _Just this once_, I'm never ever different from all of the people in the world. I coughed again harshly as if the coldness tightens my neck, caused by the snow that went through my neck.

One last time I look at my reflection in the ice "Why am I different?" I said with my rag voice coming through my mouth. I closed my eyes to never see my reflection again. I turned and walked away from the fountain a few steps until "Danny?!" I heard her voice.

I opened my eyes once again and realized that voice was familiar. It sounded sweet and comfort like she will never ever do harm to me. The voice was sort of worried and never calm like what I always hear in my family. For sure, she's not my dad but a girl perhaps. She sounded like my mom but more of a teenager. I looked to my right and I saw…Jazz.

She was running and waving at me. She brought that concern face to me and a bit of "glad-to-see-you" face. She ran and ran as fast as she can but all of a sudden my vision became blurry but then it regains sight again. Jazz stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She's wearing her outfit for snow…good for her.

"Are you okay? You didn't wear your coat!" Jazz said with concern, her sweet voice relaxes me and it makes me listen to her. Her voice is what I needed. Jazz's voice comforts me and that's what I needed the most. It overwhelmed and whenever she talks to me it comforts me like I have been hugged by warmth itself. Yet when she's in a bad mood, she wouldn't be sweet at all.

"I'm fine, Jazz" I said gasping and rasping voice. It sounds like I'm in a sick bed, dying. I looked pale when I was seeing my reflection.

"Fine?! You're already shivering" Jazz pointed out again. She touched my shoulder but I shoved it off. Right now, she doesn't understand right now of what I'm doing here outside.

Ever since she said that, I begin to mind my shivering. I thought of regaining control over the coldness but still nothing worked. I didn't mind about that problem but instead I took out my hands from my pocket and let my arms warp myself. I looked away from Jazz and let myself warm. I didn't care if Jazz is actually seeing me shivering to death. It's just that right now I want her to help me what I am going through. I have to tell her first. She's here and she's the only one who gives me advice and a lot of stuff. She always convinces me to tell mom and dad about me but I don't follow. I tighten my hug.

"I…I-I'm just scared" I said with effort. I closed my eyes as I said that. I couldn't believe my voice sounded like depressed. I am telling the truth to Jazz. Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared of what is happening to me and I'm scared of what's going to happen if I stay like this. I'm scared of how I came to be may bring the ghosts on the target of my love ones. I'm a 14 year old boy risking for the ones I cared about. Clockwork told me that. I was then scared if I give up on that and I shouldn't be. I 'm just scared.

"Scared?" I heard the voice of Jazz. She was concern. She didn't mind how cold I am but she minds how scared I am. I sighed. The coldness overpowered once again. I didn't care again. I tried to regain control but nothing happens as usual. I was minding of where I am and Jazz's presence. I'm minding on how this will turn out to be. I'm too depressed that I can't even think straight. My head has gone spinning slightly.

"What are you scared of Danny?" I heard Jazz's voice again. It was more concern than ever. I faced up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were glistening with concern and full of fear. She was really concern for me as I always expected.

"I'm always here for you" Jazz said. I widen my eyes at what she said. She said that when something went into my mind. She then gave me a reassuring smile to me. Yeah, she's always there for me. She always comes into my room and asks me what happened to me. She always asks how my life is going. She is always there coming into my room now and then. I always remember that she gives me a reassuring smile whenever she leaves the room.

I shivered yet I smiled weakly to Jazz. I suddenly dropped my smile when I remember what I was about to say to Jazz. I looked downcast and continued walking away from the fountain. I could feel the presence that Jazz is following me.

"I-I'm just scared…of everything" I stuttered as I remember the things I have gone through with my life. I'm sure Jazz knows how I feel. "I-I always protect Th-this town but… do they understand?"

I could hear that the footsteps behind me stopped for a while but then continued.

"No one does" I sighed. "I only hope they do"

I always hope that everyone will understand and I always wish for them to care and help me through it. Everyone thinks that people are just people and they just mind their own business, their own time, their own mind, their own health, their own things…and their own self. They never thought of helping someone that believes in hopes. Many people in this town were angry at me and it's true even one of them were your…parents. No one understands and it's hard to think that my parents don't understand their own child. It's just because I didn't tell them and I'm sure Jazz is right. Jazz should listen to me because I wanted her to help me.

"I'm beginning to wonder whose the _joke _around here" My voice sounded hurt and I swear that I could feel Jazz flinch. I always knew that I was the joke of the town but I also think that the people around me are jokes too…yet how about Jazz and my friends?

I looked up above and saw the snow falling down. I remembered what I thought. Every snowflake that is falling down is the same form but I'm a…different snowflake. I'm just not cut out to be a hero but I don't want to give up on it. I'm just falling down to pieces of what I'm thinking. I am looking for the ones who understand me…but I care for everyone.

"Jazz, I just know that I'm different" I looked downcast as I close my eyes "…and…it hurts"

I could somehow imagine Jazz looking down on the ground. I just hate that image. I don't want Jazz to be carrying this right now. I'm just telling her what I'm going through. It's just so complicated that I have to let Jazz know and help me. I didn't mean to let Jazz feel hurt about me. It's just not so easy to explain to her. It's all colliding at once.

"Danny I…" I hear Jazz about to say something but I interrupted.

"I always think who really trusts me and un-understands me" I coughed as the pain I feel was worsening. I was then about to say what I truly feel. Jazz knows what I'm going through. She has already passed my age already. She should know how it feels but she doesn't have a life of being cramped up in the world that everything I your responsibility. The whole world will be.

All of a sudden, under my pockets, I could feel my hands become numb and even number by every minute or second. It felt like you stayed in a certain position for too long while you are asleep but it is more of placing your hand in the freezer. I could still feel my hand become cold but it's just numb and I couldn't feel a thing but coldness. I didn't mind it anymore as I continued to talk to Jazz yet I begin to feel dizzy.

"I realize right now, Jazz…" I stopped walking and I mentally took a deep breathe. I know I should tell her how much I should thank her for everything she has done for me. She was always there right beside me. Jazz is always there for me and she always tells me that she cares. She brings me a lot of love from what she always tells me.

I could hear the sound of footsteps stop as what Jazz did. I closed my eyes as I again mentally took another deep breathe. "…that someone does understand me"

As I said that, my arm became numb. I shivered hardly as the coldness again attacked me by overpowering my body. It was beginning to be too cold for me to handle.

"Danny?" I could feel Jazz touch my shoulder. It was warmer than ever than the coldness I feel inside my body. I was warm and something that I shouldn't be afraid of. She was comforting me with her soft and loving hand. It was what I wanted but I can't take it. She was just trying her best to comfort me but not just yet. My mind begins to be spinning around yet I still continued just to tell Jazz one important thing that she should remember. I now think that I don't care if I die unless Jazz is always there for me. She's my sister.

Suddenly, coldness went into my feet. I slowly open my dull eyes half way there and I could see snow covering my feet. I could feel my whole body begin to be colder and colder and numb. I don't know if I could even stand up anymore. I couldn't feel my arms shaking anymore or even my hands and shoulders. I can't even feel the warmth where Jazz is touching me (shoulder). My body was numb and I couldn't feel a thing. My mind begins to panic but I have to stay awake.

I blinked as the coldness overwhelmed me. I have to tell her how much I want to thank for her. I slowly looked to my right to see Jazz. I could only say one thing to Jazz. Jazz takes care of me like she's my mother yet she's my big sister and older than me. She always tells me what to do even though I'm not following her and that's how she should be. Jazz is like a great sister for everyone and she always tells me what is right. She will never give up one me like a friend. She will never hurt me like the people should be. She will never leave me alone like a sister.

"Y-You understand me, Jazz" whispered with my raspy voice. I could see Jazz's eyes widen as I smiled at her. She's the only one who understands me.

I suddenly felt my knees become numb and my mind too was _like _frozen. My head was spinning quickly, my vision was blurry, and my entire body was weak that I couldn't stand up any longer. I closed my eyes as my knees buckled and I collapsed. Everything was then cold that I could only feel anything slightly.

"_Danny!" _I heard a muffling voice that I could make up with. It was my sister's voice. I could feel slightly that…someone is holding me and hugged me. I could feel that the coldness in me was out of chaos. I shivered and shivered as the coldness has gotten colder by every millisecond. I coughed and coughed as I know that my life has gotten worse. It has reached its worst. I shivered hardly and I know it won't stop. The warmth of Jazz wouldn't help me for long.

Fortunately, I felt a soft cloth around my body. I felt warm a bit and I was waiting for it to overwhelm me. I notice the warmth and the cloth and it felt like Jazz's jacket wrapping around my body. Jazz gave up her coat for me. I coughed again Jazz held me through her dear life right now. I could hear Jazz muffling about something but I couldn't make it up. It was so cold that I wanted to go to the darkness already but then I could hear my ears go pop and then that's when I can hear what's around me.

"…Danny?! Danny?! Danny, please stay with me, ok?!" I could get the hint of fear from Jazz's voice. She was so worried of me ever since I collapsed. My sense of feeling then kicked in. I could feel Jazz hugging me for warmth and I was right that I was wrapped from Jazz's jacket. I could feel its warm cloth trying to overwhelm me. I could feel my head being in Jazz's right shoulder. I could feel one hand of hers at the back of my neck feeling my hair and the other hand at my back. It's as if, Jazz's concern was giving me warmth.

"Danny?" I could hear her trying to get my attention "Answer me, Danny!!" I could feel the hand of Jazz which is from the back of my neck went away from that portion but I could feel it touch my cheek and it tries to let me look up to see Jazz's face. So my head is lying at Jazz's chest but I'm looking at her face. I open my eyes half way there again. I could see Jazz's teary face and it was like she cried for a long, long time. "Danny! Please stay with me, Danny! Please!!"

Jazz was crying so much that I know she was scared for me. My eyes begin to be blurry again but I tried to stay awake. "J-Jazz" I said with my usual raspy voice quietly.

"Danny?" Jazz looked at me with her sobbing eyes.

"Love you sis" I whispered quietly but only for Jazz to hear. She widens her teary eyes as she looked at me. I didn't smile nor frown but I cried quietly with tears of joy and tears of sorrow. It's all in the same. I felt the hand that's touching my cheek moved and it caressed my cheek. It was warm and gave me comfort that I'll ever have throughout my life.

"Love you too Danny" Jazz said still crying for me. She hugged me and place her other hand at my head to comb my hair. I closed my eyes as I could feel the darkness overwhelming my sight. My head stopped spinning and I whispered "Thank you for everything"

I suddenly lay unconscious.

_--__**Complete-One shot-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-He's a Phantom-One shot-Complete—**_

Hi everyone! It sucks right? Well, I agree and at the same time disagree. Anyway, I know I'm too late for Christmas but I still wanted to post this for the spirit of Christmas. I still got it in me! Yeah!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I think I might continue this one. It's **undecided.**

Anyhow, **R&R **because as the saying goes _**"the more reviews, the more chapters"**_

I might make another chapter to what happen to Danny and Jazz. It's a Danny and Jazz bonding anyway!!!!!!

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


	2. Just This Moment

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! When I saw them, I was thinking of continuing the story though. I think it's only going to be 2 chapters in this story…maybe. But anyway…Here is the 2nd chapter of "Just This Once". I hope you love this chapter. It is still Danny's POV. I was thinking of Jazz's POV but never mind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom….GOT THAT!!!**

_Hope you enjoy!_

_--__**Complete-Chapter2-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter2 -Complete—**_

Just This Once

Chapter 2

_A Danny and Jazz Bonding_

_And_

_A Danny Phantom Fan Fiction_

_By Dawn Gray Manson_

_--__**Complete-Chapter2-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter2 -Complete—**_

**Danny's POV**

I can't remember what happened. I can't even remember where am I or what was I doing back then. I can't see a simple thing but only darkness. There was no simple light across it. I wanted to panic but something made me stop. I then felt coldness looming over me. It was overwhelming my whole body and I can't stop it. I remember that I can control it but when I tried to…it didn't work. I don't care…I just let it took over me. Unfortunately, it feels like I felt this before; the coldness overwhelming with its delight and whatsoever.

I don't only see anything but I fortunately can hear…I could hear beeping sounds in my left and it has an annoying rhythm. It just beeps once then for a few seconds it will beep again. I didn't mind it since it was annoying to me. In my right, I could hear something like someone was pumping air or something to a balloon yet it was the same with the beeping sound; slow. Where am I? Wait a minute, don't tell me!

I'm in my parents' lab?! I don't know. I mean with all the robotic beeping and pumping it sounds like I'm in a lab but somehow there were not many sounds in the lab. It was all booming sounds meaning dad made a new invention but this sound is new. I never heard it before in the lab. I didn't mind them until I heard my breathing. My breathing was shivering and somewhat raspy. It's like I came from a fight or something. Did I? Suddenly, the coldness slightly calmed down. I can feel yet a bit numb.

But…I feel a soft cloth under me. I cold feel its smooth touch. I realized I was lying down in the bed. Wait a minute; the lab doesn't have a bed…so I am definitely not in the lab at all. I then felt a soft cushion under my head. It's a pillow but then again I seem to be sitting up and not lying down. I could feel a soft texture on top of my body up to my chest except my arms aren't covered. I could also feel a mask or something on top of my nose and mouth; oxygen mask. The beeping robotic sounds, the pumping, the oxygen mask and the bed…I am definitely not in my parents' lab.

I tried to open my eyes yet it felt so heavy. It's like I slept for many weeks. I tried again but I couldn't at all. I was very exhausted and I'm sure I don't want to move an inch. But I did it anyway. I tried to move my hand but I only did a slight budge with my fingers. Man, this is hopeless. I am hopeless! Well, more of helpless…but who cares they're somehow the same! I tried to open my eyes again yet I could hear the beeping sound gotten louder and a bit faster. I tried to calm down and the beeping sound stopped going any faster or louder.

"Danny?" all of a sudden I heard a sweet voice. I recognized it. It was sweet and I realized it was comforting and gentle. It made me relax more. My breathing was still shivering. The voice…it was so sweet. My thoughts begin to rumble in my head. The voice was concern yet soft and sweet just the way I like it. It's not like the ones that are annoying, disturbing and angry all the time. Pass through the beeping sounds and the pumping sounds; I could hear the sweet voice again.

"Danny? Are you awake?" It was so sweet and I didn't mind anything at all. The coldness melted and it began to be warm. The voice just made me warm. I wanted to respond yet when I made a tiny bit noise inside my mouth, under my throat…it felt rag and raspy like I have been in an iceberg for many months. I tried to make a sound yet I can't. My throat was in pain. I panicked yet I felt something touched my left hand. It locked with my fingers and it felt so warm and comfy. I felt even warmer and warmer. I just have to open my eyes even though I'm exhausted.

I tried once again trying to open my eyes. My eyelids open a bit and it closed again, it opened again half way there but then closed again and then it opened again still halfway there and I didn't close them anymore. I could see a bright light. It was too bright that I have to blink for a while. My eyes were really heavy but I have to see where the heck I am and…the voice. The light cleared yet I had a blurry vision.

I look at where I am sitting up and I was in a bed and I was wearing green hospital clothes. The room was white yet little furniture was here and there. There was a coffee table at my right with flowers and get well cards. I could see what was making that pumping sound and it was hanging in a pole. I tilted to my left ever so slowly and I could see what was making that beeping sound…it was a heart monitor. I was in a hospital.

Why am I in the hospital?

Suddenly, everything came back like a ghost overshadowing me. I closed my eyes and I remember I was walking in the park, there was snow, and I wasn't wearing my snow wear, cold, collapsed and…Jazz! I remembered about Jazz. She was there…she was there all along. I must've collapsed because I was staying under the snow for too long…without any coat.

"Danny" I heard that sweet voice again and I slowly opened my eyes half way there and saw a concern 16 year old girl right in front of my eyes with an orange hair and blue green head band. It was my sister, Jazz.

I gave a weak smile and she smiled too.

"Hey Danny…you ok?" She said ever so gently. I just felt even more comfortable. I tried to speak yet it was kind of hard. I finally opened my mouth and I can't believe what I just did. I spoke…finally!!

"I-I'm a bit f-fine" I stuttered with a rag voice. I was still shivering and I just can't stop it. I don't even feel cold or anything at all but just warmth, warmth that came from the touch of Jazz's hand that is locked on my fingers, warmth that came from her sweet voice. Jazz took out her fingers from mine. I lost her soft touch yet it cam back. Jazz caressed my hand with her smooth fingers. She didn't caressed my palm but at the back of my hand. It comforted me a lot and made me even warmer.

"W-what happened?" I know what happened but I just want to see Jazz's part of the story. I just don't know how she manages to get me to the hospital. I also wondered why not at home. She knows how to explain back to mom and dad. Jazz still caressed my hand but her other hand then combed my raven hair. It felt relaxing.

"Well" She started but began to be even more worried than lately. "I saw you walking at the park. You weren't wearing your coat. I went towards you and after that you…" Jazz paused for a while and looked at my heart monitor. I just stared at her face. She stopped combing my hair and placed her hand down. She also stopped caressing my hand but she didn't let go. She looked back at me with those worried eyes "…you talked to me about how your life was going…rough……I know you are hurt Danny and I just thought about it. You were tired everything…everything that you are going through; the ghost fighting, the restless homework and school, our protection and your secret…I know it is hard for you Danny…"

She paused again. She looked like she was in a verge of tears. She knows that she can't stop them from falling down. I can't believe it. I hurt her because of what I said in that time…in that moment when I was in the park while I was taking to Jazz about how hard my life is. I just hurt her. I didn't mean it. I didn't physically hurt her but I emotionally and mentally hurt her. She was thinking that she hasn't done anything better for me…for me to be in the best life I ever have. I never have…the best day of my life or anything of that…it's just a tough life for me.

Jazz wiped away her tears and looked at me once again. "…but yes, I know I'm always there for you and you then said…_I'm the only one who understands you…_it sort of touched me or hurt me…I don't know…" Jazz stuttered and let the tears roll down from her eyes. I looked at her and thought of how much pain I have caused her. I just didn't mean it. I clenched Jazz's hand and I could feel heat on my eyes like I'm going to cry. I just didn't mean to hurt her. "…after that you collapsed right in front of me…you were actually staying in the snow for too long without any snow wear or anything…so I brought you to the hospital when I suddenly realize you have a sickness; colds…thank God you are ok!"

She stopped and hugged me. It wasn't a bone crushing hug but just a simple one when comfort comes to exist. I tried to hug her back but I can't. She just hugged me and I didn't hug her back. I could hear her cry silently as possible. I just knew she was hurt right in her heart. I just knew it…it just made me want to kill myself for doing that. I did that before but it was another story. I made Jazz hurt when she was annoying and all with the "I-want-to-help-you-in-your-ghost hunting" situation. That is already over and here she is crying…because of me.

I just hurt her. The heat in my eyes broke off and I started to cry quietly and slowly. I didn't mean it. I'm so stupid for talking to her like that. I just want to bang my head in the floor or wall or something. I just hate myself right now. I closed my eyes tightly as Jazz let go of the hug. I just knew she is looking at me. She held my hand again, fingers locked on mine. I felt her other hand caressed my left cheek. I opened my eyes and still crying as hard as I could.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked me with concern. I just looked at her teary eyes. I just wanted to let those tears to go away. It just tells me that she's hurt. I could feel the hand that was caressing my cheeks used her thumb to rub away my tears. I tried to calm down yet nothing happened. I just cried and cried and I could feel something painful in my throat and also in my heart…it was something heavy. I could hear the heart monitor getting faster and louder. I realize the tears that are rolling down from my eyes were making me colder by the minute. It's supposed to be hot tears but it wasn't. I could feel the pain in my heart grew as soon as I thought of Jazz.

"I'm sorry" I said in crackling voice. I clenched my eyes as it hurts so much to think.

"What?" Jazz gasped at what I said.

"I'm so…s-so sorry Jazz" I stuttered with my gasping voice. I opened my eyes and just looked at her painfully.

"Danny, it's not your fault" My sister held my cheek again, trying to comfort me one more time.

"IT IS!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!" I just can't handle it anymore. I sat up and hugged Jazz ever so tightly. I just hate myself right now. I didn't want to hurt Jazz in the first place….Never. I didn't want her to get hurt in one particular reason. I just knew. I know that Jazz is my sister and she is the only sister I have. She's the one I can look up to. She helped me through these days and weeks when I'm down. She helped me through _everything. _I just gave something to her that she didn't deserve. I didn't even plan it. I just did… and she said that it wasn't my fault.

That is when I come to realize, I remembered what I talked to Jazz about.

"_I…I-I'm just scared" I said with effort. I closed my eyes as I said that. I couldn't believe my voice sounded like depressed. I am telling the truth to Jazz. Yes, I'm scared. I'm scared of what is happening to me and I'm scared of what's going to happen if I stay like this. I'm scared of how I came to be may bring the ghosts on the target of my love ones. I'm a 14 year old boy risking for the ones I cared about. Clockwork told me that. I was then scared if I give up on that and I shouldn't be. I 'm just scared_

I remembered that what I said to her didn't mean to hurt her at all.

"_Scared?" I heard the voice of Jazz. She was concern. She didn't mind how cold I am but she minds how scared I am. I sighed. The coldness overpowered once again. I didn't care again. I tried to regain control but nothing happens as usual. I was minding of where I am and Jazz's presence. I'm minding on how this will turn out to be. I'm too depressed that I can't even think straight. My head has gone spinning slightly._

"_What are you scared of Danny?" I heard Jazz's voice again. It was more concern than ever. I faced up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were glistening with concern and full of fear. She was really concern for me as I always expected._

"_I'm always here for you" Jazz said. I widen my eyes at what she said. She said that when something went into my mind. She then gave me a reassuring smile to me. Yeah, she's always there for me. She always comes into my room and asks me what happened to me. She always asks how my life is going. She is always there coming into my room now and then. I always remember that she gives me a reassuring smile whenever she leaves the room._

I remembered that Jazz was the one who I was referring to. I wasn't scared of her. No, I was scared of everything, my life and everything that is happening to me. Still, I always think the things that I have gone through, I told her all along and I knew that she was hurt…she wasn't hurt mentally…

"_I-I'm just scared…of everything" I stuttered as I remember the things I have gone through with my life. I'm sure Jazz knows how I feel. "I-I always protect Th-this town but… do they understand?"_

_I could hear that the footsteps behind me stopped for a while but then continued. _

"_No one does" I sighed. "I only hope they do"_

She wasn't hurt of what I said…I just knew. I was trying to tell her what I have been through. I just couldn't take it anymore at that moment. I knew that I have to tell her what was going on with me ever since I kept everything from her. I kept everything from her as a secret. It was a great mental secret that I have kept from her. It just hurts when I say these things to her. It hurts like what I feel right now, feeling the heavy weight upon my shoulder and on my heart…

"_I'm beginning to wonder whose the joke around here" My voice sounded hurt and I swear that I could feel Jazz flinch. I always knew that I was the joke of the town but I also think that the people around me are jokes too…yet how about Jazz and my friends?_

_I looked up above and saw the snow falling down. I remembered what I thought. Every snowflake that is falling down is the same form but I'm a…different snowflake. I'm just not cut out to be a hero but I don't want to give up on it. I'm just falling down to pieces of what I'm thinking. I am looking for the ones who understand me…but I care for everyone._

"_Jazz, I just know that I'm different" I looked downcast as I close my eyes "…and…it hurts"_

She wasn't hurt. I just knew deep inside me. I told her what I needed to tell her. I told her the only thing that she needed to know…

"_I always think who really trusts me and un-understands me" I coughed as the pain I feel was worsening. I was then about to say what I truly feel. Jazz knows what I'm going through. She has already passed my age already. She should know how it feels but she doesn't have a life of being cramped up in the world that everything is your responsibility. The whole world will be. _

_All of a sudden, under my pockets, I could feel my hands become numb and even number by every minute or second. It felt like you stayed in a certain position for too long while you are asleep but it is more of placing your hand in the freezer. I could still feel my hand become cold but it's just numb and I couldn't feel a thing but coldness. I didn't mind it anymore as I continued to talk to Jazz yet I begin to feel dizzy._

She just needed to know how much this means to me…

"_I realize right now, Jazz…" I stopped walking and I mentally took a deep breathe. I know I should tell her how much I should thank her for everything she has done for me. She was always there right beside me. Jazz is always there for me and she always tells me that she cares. She brings me a lot of love from what she always tells me._

_I could hear the sound of footsteps stop as what Jazz did. I closed my eyes as I again mentally took another deep breathe. "…that someone does understand me" _

_As I said that, my arm became numb. I shivered hardly as the coldness again attacked me by overpowering my body. It was beginning to be too cold for me to handle._

"_Danny?" I could feel Jazz touch my shoulder. It was warmer than ever than the coldness I feel inside my body. I was warm and something that I shouldn't be afraid of. She was comforting me with her soft and loving hand. It was what I wanted but I can't take it. She was just trying her best to comfort me but not just yet. My mind begins to be spinning around yet I still continued just to tell Jazz one important thing that she should remember. I now think that I don't care if I die unless Jazz is always there for me. She's my sister._

She needed to know what she does everyday for me that she never knew…

_Suddenly, coldness went into my feet. I slowly open my dull eyes half way there and I could see snow covering my feet. I could feel my whole body begin to be colder and colder and numb. I don't know if I could even stand up anymore. I couldn't feel my arms shaking anymore or even my hands and shoulders. I can't even feel the warmth where Jazz is touching me (shoulder). My body was numb and I couldn't feel a thing. My mind begins to panic but I have to stay awake._

She's the only one that keeps me standing tall. She tells me a lot of things that makes me smile. It was breath taking…

_I blinked as the coldness overwhelmed me. I have to tell her how much I want to thank for her. I slowly looked to my right to see Jazz. I could only say one thing to Jazz. Jazz takes care of me like she's my mother yet she's my big sister and older than me. She always tells me what to do even though I'm not following her and that's how she should be. Jazz is like a great sister for everyone and she always tells me what is right. She will never give up one me like a friend. She will never hurt me like the people should be. She will never leave me alone like a sister._

She was the only one who…

"_Y-You understand me, Jazz"_

…understands.

I felt myself calm down and I even stopped crying yet there were tears still rolling on my cheek. I just opened my eyes and stared at nothing. I looked like I came to realize something. I do. I realized that Jazz was the only one who makes me happy. Yes, she's annoying and a simple basket case but she saved my life by how life could be for me. She wanted to help me in all those ghost fights but all she did is supporting me. She understands me.

"Y-You understand me" I said in a hushed whisper.

"Danny?" I heard Jazz's voice.

"I remember…" I said with a hushed whisper again. I know that I have no reason to cry right in front of her. "Y-You understand me, J-Jazz"

"Yes" I could hear her voice and it sounded like she was about to cry again. Yet, it has a hint of relief. She hugged me tighter and tighter as if with joy. She hugged me tighter as if she knew that I'm out of my depression "Yes, yes, yes, Danny!"

I let go at hugging her and lie down as I felt all of a sudden exhausted. I could feel that I have wrinkles under my eyes and hair is messy. My tears vanished from my eyes and I smiled at Jazz. I was glad that she was here for me. Jazz held my hand again with her finger locked in mine once more. She smiled back at me.

"I'm thankful to be your sister, bro" my smile has gotten wider by the minute she said that.

"Me too" I whispered quietly but enough for Jazz to hear it. My eyes were too heavy that I closed them and went into a deeps sleep. This day may be better and better. Jazz will always understand me no matter what. Why? It's because she is my sister. My big sister, she will always understand me and will always help me get through it.

Yet tomorrow may be the only thing I'm going to look after. Jazz has always told me every now and then. She always tells me to do this because it was the right thing to do for my secret and for me. I didn't accept what Jazz said but maybe…just maybe, I might be able to do it for me and for her.

I have to tell mom and dad my secret.

_--__**In Progress-Chapter2-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter2 –In Progress—**_

Hi guys, I feel like it sort of suck because I didn't get to the point that I had in mind.

But GOOD NEWS, I think I am going to make another chapter for this one. Maybe Danny will tell his secret to his parents, you know him being half ghost and all. You know! The part when he is Danny Phantom and all…I might or may not let him tell his secret. You have to find out. Danny may tell his secret because Jazz told him before but Jazz wanted him to decide. It's Danny's choice so maybe he will tell.

Anyway, remember to **R&R**, because…as the saying goes _**"more reviews means more chapters" **_

_-Dawn Gray Manson _


End file.
